


Distraction

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sheliak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard needs a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

 

"Good evening, Jean-Luc."  
  
Picard slumped into his large reclining chair. "Hello, Data."  
  
The android looked at his captain and lover. "Your behavior and tone of voice indicate that you had a stressful shift."  
  
Picard leaned back in the chair. "You could say that."  
  
"I assume the Sheliak are responsible?"  
  
Picard groaned at the mere mention of the name. "One of the benefits of being a starship captain is the rather healthy distance between your ship and Starfleet's bureaucrats – I never thought I'd run into someone even _worse_ in outer space."  
  
"The Sheliak _are_ quite literal in their interpretation of intergalactic contracts," Data agreed.  
  
"That's one way of putting it," Picard muttered.  
  
Data's head twitched slightly as he processed the various signals that his lover was sending out - and then, having come to a conclusion, he put his left hand on Picard's thigh.  
  
The captain raised an eyebrow. "I take it you've made another deduction based on my behavior and tone of voice?"  
  
"I have." The android's hand moved up his lover's thigh, stroking the strong muscles beneath the thin Starfleet fabric. "You appear to need a distraction."  
  
"What kind of distraction?" Picard asked, smiling slightly.  
  
Data's hand closed around the bulge between Picard's legs, and the captain inhaled sharply.  
  
"Humans often find sexual pleasure to be quite an effective distraction," Data said matter-of-factly and began to massage Picard's growing erection. "Your body appears to be in agreement."  
  
"My _mind_ is as well, actually," Picard replied softly, his voice already deeper than usual.  
  
The android nodded briefly - his observations had once more proven to be correct, after all - and then he continued to move his hand over the now rather large bulge in Picard's pants until the captain began to buck his hips, demanding skin contact.  
  
Data opened the pants, reached inside the briefs beneath and took out his lover's erection. Then he looked once more at Picard: The captain had closed his eyes and his cheeks had reddened considerably. Data's positronic brain had come to enjoy the sensory input that this particular sight provided - and he was determined to make it last a little longer.

He closed his lips around the tip of Picard's cock and the captain bucked his hips upwards involuntarily; the android's mouth was perfect and he longed to be taken in completely.  
  
Data, however, did nothing at first - he was quite content with feeling the tension in Picard's body and experiencing the salty taste of pre-cum mixed with the artificial fluids of his own mouth. He slowly moved his hand over Picard's thigh again.  
  
"Please... Data..." Picard gasped, his hands gripping the sides of his chair.  
  
Data, fully aware of how far he could push his lover, took the large cock into his mouth in one swift motion.

Picard threw his head back and groaned while the android slowly picked up the pace, his lips sliding effortlessly up and down the now sufficiently lubricated cock. Picard began to pant loudly - the tight mouth, the wetness, the heat... it was all beginning to overwhelm him, and he knew he would not last much longer, which was what Data had intended, of course - he _had_ his ways of prolonging his lover's orgasms, but now was not the time for one of those tricks.  
  
Picard suddenly panted even more rapidly and then the first rush of fluid went down Data's throat. The android swallowed it, not wanting to miss even the slightest drop...

Only when Picard's cock began to soften again did he withdraw and look up into tired but satisfied gray-green eyes. "Was this a sufficient distraction?"  
  
Picard cleared his throat, put his hand on Data's and squeezed it gently. "More than sufficient, Data... _much_ more."


End file.
